1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resolution amplification of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are getting larger, a method of efficiently magnifying an image is needed. In order to magnify an image, a linear interpolation filter such as a bilinear filter, a bicubic filter or a Lanczos kernel-based filter may be used.
Also, a super-resolution image processing method is used to improve the quality of standard definition (SD) or high definition (HD) level video data. The super-resolution image processing method is based on an iterative calculation method of repeatedly processing an already-processed resultant image as an input image so as to obtain highly reliable image data.